Love you when I'm drunk
by Flo U. W. Holmes
Summary: El Doctor y Master comienzan a viajar juntos después de que el último sobreviviera al disparo de Lucy en s03e13. La Tardis los lleva a un bar, en donde algunas copas de más desatarán algunas viejas emociones


_Otro one-shot! Otro Doctor/Master! No es mi culpa, es culpa de mi internet que me deja horas y horas sin nada que hacer y el rol que me deja con feels (?)_

_En fin, espero que les guste ^^_

**_Advertencias: slash, un poco de toqueteo (?_**

**Doctor Who pertenece a la BBC.**

* * *

_Aclaraciones: cuando los diálogos están entre comillas (") es porque son diálogos mentales, pensamientos._

Love you when I'm drunk

— ¿De verdad? — fueron las primeras palabras de Master al abrir las puertas de la Tardis, con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro y un evidente sarcasmo en su voz— ¿Qué acaso este viejo trasto no puede llevarnos por una vez a dónde queremos? — agregó.

— Oh, no lo escuches— dijo el Doctor, a su espalda, acariciando levemente el panel de control y luego yendo hacia las puertas también, colocándose detrás de su actual compañero de viajes y mirando el lugar— No es Midnight, pero al menos no es Marte… o Skaro, o algo parecido.

El otro Time Lord rodó los ojos y simplemente salió de la en aparente cabina de policía azul— Algún día— dijo, girándose levemente y mirándolo acusadoramente— ¡Me dejarás meter manos en esos desastrosos circuitos y la arreglaré!

— No creo que eso pase muy pronto, después de todo, ella sigue enojada con lo de la máquina de paradojas, ¿o acaso lo olvidaste?

— No podré olvidarlo si sigues repitiéndomelo cada vez que el vejestorio ese nos lleva a otro lugar, lo cual es… ¡oh, espera! ¡Siempre!

— Deja de quejarte y camina.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por aquel extraño lugar, el cual ninguno de los dos recordaba haber estado, pero que parecía bastante agradable. Algo así como una calle llena de negocios o, mejor dicho, bares.

— Míralo de esta forma— volvió a hablar el Doctor, el cual, para disgusto de su viejo amigo, no podía quedarse callado por demasiado tiempo— No nos llevó a Midnight, pero nos trajo a un lugar con muchos bares, que es lo que queríamos inicialmente, ¿no?

— Si, trata de poner más excusas— dijo en forma de respuesta el otro, aún fastidiado y mirándolo de reojo.

Sin embargo, el Doctor tenía en su rostro esa insoportable sonrisa que siempre ponía. Esa insoportable y adorable sonrisa a la cual Master no podía resistirse por mucho tiempo. No por nada había aceptado a viajar con él luego de aquel año que no fue. A decir verdad, jamás hubiera pensado que luego de todas las cosas que le había hecho, el Doctor, su viejo amigo, su viejo Theta, pudiera perdonarlo, pero ahí estaban, viajando como si aún fueran esos dos pequeños rebeldes de la academia que se escapaban en alguna Tardis para irse de fiesta.

El castaño siguió sonriéndole, por lo que el otro no pudo más que sonreír levemente, suspirar y seguir caminando como si no tuviera otra opción más que seguir haciéndolo. Aunque claro, en realidad no lo hacía porque tuviera, sino porque quería. Después de todo, él era el Amo, él podía hacer lo que quisiera, él podría escapar en cualquier momento, noquear al Doctor, robar su Tardis y dejarlo varado en aquel planeta extraño e irse a conquistar el universo. Pero no, no lo haría. ¿Por qué? Quién sabía, quizás simplemente porque hacer eso sería demasiado fácil. Y a él le gustaban los desafíos.

Continuaron caminando por un largo rato, hasta que decidieron que entrarían a un bar que parecía bastante agradable por fuera. Luego de que el Doctor hiciera su pequeño truco con el papel psíquico y los hiciera pasar por gente de la realeza de algún lugar que sólo él conocía, comenzaron a beber.

.

.

Cinco botellas de hypervodka más tarde, el Doctor reía a carcajadas mientras Master intentaba concentrarse en algo más que no fuera su estúpida y perfecta sonrisa. Pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Porque era demasiado perfecta, y demasiado adorable, y demasiado estúpida. Tanto que lo fastidiaba, ¿cómo alguien podía ser… así? ¿Cómo alguien en su sano juicio podía verse de la forma en la que se veía el Doctor en ese estado? Medio despeinado, con los primeros tres botones de la camisa desabrochados, la corbata algo desaliñada y un pequeño rubor en sus huesudas mejillas. Perfecto. Perfecto y estúpido. Así había sido siempre el Doctor, su Doctor, su Theta.

— Koschei, Koschei, mírame…— le dijo, dándole unos pequeños toquecitos en el hombro para llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué Theta? — respondió él, mirándolo fijamente.

Y, antes de que Master pudiera reaccionar, el Doctor se le lanzó encima. Literalmente. O, bueno, quizás no demasiado literalmente, pero el más petizo de los Señores del Tiempo tenía demasiado alcohol en sangre como para considerar las cosas de forma normal, y además él siempre exageraba, por lo que "lanzarcele encima" era una expresión correcta.

— Theta, ¿qué…?— pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque el aliento de su viejo amigo estaba demasiado cerca, así como también todo él. Llevó sus manos a los costados del otro, acariciándole suavemente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El Doctor, mientras, había comenzado a juguetear con un pequeño mechón de su cabello, mirándolo de la misma forma. Master tragó saliva, sintiendo como sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca como para que sus más primitivos instintos pudieran controlarse— Creo que deberíamos…

— Cállate— dijo simplemente el otro, acomodándose mejor sobre el cuerpo del Amo. O mejor dicho sobre sus piernas, a la vez que rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y apegaba ambas frentes.

— No cometas una idiotez de la que luego…

— He dicho que te calles— volvió a insistir el Doctor, resoplando algo frustrado. Ahora era Master quién hablaba demasiado y al castaño no parecía estar gustándole. El pelinegro volvió a abrir la boca para hablar, pero entonces el más alto de los Señores del Tiempo se lo impidió, mordiéndole ligeramente el labio primero y, luego, besándolo profundamente.

Master correspondió aquel beso sin dudarlo ni un instante, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo? Adoraba a aquel idiota, lo hacía con sus dos corazones por completo y ahora, con la barrera de su orgullo y lo poco que le quedaba de cordura derribada por los efectos del alcohol, no podía resistirse a esos labios que no había probado en demasiado tiempo.

— No me mandes a callar, recuerda quién es el Amo aquí— dijo, una vez que separaron sus labios en busca de aire.

— No me importa, tú no eres el Amo, eres mi querido Koschei… y yo soy tu Theta, eso es lo que importa ahora, ¿no?

Aquellas palabras no hicieron más que acelerar los corazones del Amo en demasía. El Doctor se había llamado a sí mismo "su Theta". Siglos sin escuchar esas palabras, siglos sin tenerlo tan cerca, sin escuchar su voz susurrándole de aquella forma, su aliento golpeando su piel, sus labios saboreando los suyos. No hizo falta más. Esta vez, fue Master quién devoró los labios del Doctor con pasión, mordiéndolos levemente, haciendo que su lengua se adentrara en la boca ajena y buscara a su par con desesperación.

Una lucha por ver quién tomaba el control comenzó dentro de sus bocas. Siempre les pasaba lo mismo, no podían evitarlo, pero nunca dejaban de luchar. Ninguno de los dos cedía hasta que era el momento oportuno, porque mientras tanto, aquella lucha se convertía más bien en una danza. Una brusca y pasional, pero no por ello menos sentimental. Porque si algo había en aquella lucha, en aquel beso, eran sentimientos. Sentimientos aparentemente enterrados hacía siglos, bajo años y años de batallas, amenazas de muerte y destrucción, de dominio y rencor, de mentiras y dolor. Pero ahora todo eso se había desvanecido, quizás producto del alcohol, quizás simplemente porque había pasado el tiempo suficiente, quizás porque volvían a estar solos, en un planeta completamente desconocido y queriendo recordar viejas épocas. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía con exactitud, lo único que sabían era que ahora mismo, en sus corazones, esas promesas y sentimientos enterrados en lo profundo de sus memorias volvían a estar tan candentes como antes, volvían a quemarlos y eso hacía que no pudiera dejar de besarse.

Besos y más besos se sucedieron uno tras otro, separados solo por aquella necesidad imperante y molesta de rellenar sus pulmones de aire una vez más.

— Theta…— susurró en cierto momento Koschei. El aludido lo miró, sin separarse demasiado de él— Creo que deberíamos volver a la Tardis…

— Sí, creo que sí— dijo en forma de respuesta el otro, separándose por primera vez lo suficiente de él, sentándose sobre las caderas del otro Time Lord, lo cual lo hizo sonreír levemente de costado— Ya veo por qué quieres volver— agregó, con tono pícaro, para después ponerse de pie, algo dificultosamente, a decir verdad— Vamos— volvió a hablar, ofreciéndole una mano.

Master lo miró, levemente sonrojado por sus palabras, pero simplemente tomó aquella mano y se puso de pie.

Momentos después, volvían a la Tardis. El Doctor abrió las puertas dificultosamente, un poco por el hecho de que su visión se había vuelto borrosa por el alcohol, y otro poco porque Master no dejaba de besarlo. Las puertas se cerraron solas, mientras ambos hombres continuaban con los labios unidos, tironeando la ropa que ahora parecía sobrar, mientras caminaban a tropezones hasta llegar al panel de control. El abrigo del Doctor terminó pronto en el suelo, al igual que el saco de su pareja, y pronto se le unieron más y más prendas hasta que ambos quedaron sólo en ropa interior.

Theta quedó pronto atrapado contra el borde del panel de control de su preciada nave y el cuerpo de Koschei, mientras continuaba repartiendo besos por su cuello, intercalado con pequeñas mordidas. Master, por su parte, había enterrado sus dedos en el castaño cabello ajeno, estirando su cuello para dejarle más espacio, lanzando pequeños jadeos.

— Theta— gimió, aferrando fuertemente un mechón de cabello y clavando sus uñas en la nuca ajena, mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de aquello.

— "¿No recuerdas lo que dije? Ya cállate, ¿quieres?" — reprochó el Doctor. O, mejor dicho, pensó. La conexión mental que ambos poseían desde que eran pequeños había vuelto a abrirse, inundándolos a ambos con los sentmientos, recuerdos y sensaciones del contrario, haciendo que aquellos besos y caricias tomaran un significado aún más importante, más profundo.

Ese era el problema con los Señores del Tiempo. Demasiados sentimientos podían volverlos débiles ante los demás, hacer que sus barreras mentales se derribasen como si fueran simples pedazos de papel, dejándolos completamente expuestos ante cualquier tipo de ataque tanto físico como mental que cualquiera quisiera hacerles. Pero ahora no ya no había problema, porque ambos estaban igual de débiles, ambos habían dejado sus defensas bajas y dejado entrar al otro en sus mentes. Nada malo podía pasarles, porque ahora, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, podían volver a ser uno solo. En cuerpo y mente.

Mientras Theta continuaba con sus besos y mordidas por todo el cuerpo desnudo de Koschei, éste le enviaba oleadas de recuerdos. Los campos de hierba rojiza, los árboles de hojas plateadas en donde solían jugar, colgándose de sus ramas, los arroyos de agua cristalina en dónde pasaban los veranos, los dos soles de aquel viejo y hermoso planeta en el cielo, enmarcando una postal perfecta en donde dos jóvenes amantes reían y jugaban, descubriendo sus cuerpos y mentes con suaves caricias.

Recuerdos de tiempos felices, de tiempos en los que nada salía mal, en donde las promesas eran para siempre, en donde las sonrisas eran el plato principal del día y nada ni nadie podía borrarlas de sus rostros. En donde el universo no era más que aquella cosa maravillosa y extraña que ambos recorrerían juntos, el lugar al cual podrían ir descubriendo poco a poco, sin soltar la mano ajena, caminando y sonriendo, corriendo y riendo. Pero pronto esos recuerdos dejaron de ser dorados, iluminados por los soles de Gallifrey, y pasaron a ser oscuros y grises. Dolor, mentiras, lágrimas. Un grito de odio y una risa maníaca inundó la mente del Doctor, deteniendo sus labios y haciendo que se alejara de su contrario, mirándolo algo asustado.

— "¿Por qué?" — le dijo mentalmente, resistiendo para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

— "Duele. Siempre ha dolido" — respondió el otro, aún con los ojos cerrados, pero igualmente dolido, para luego apoyar su mentón en su hombro y esconder su rostro en su cuello— "Amarte duele, Theta".

— "No tiene por qué hacerlo. No de nuevo." — el Doctor acarició el rostro de su viejo amigo con suavidad, apegándolo nuevamente a su cuerpo y cerrando los ojos también, inundándose con el aroma de su cabello— "Lo siento."

— "Es mi culpa, no te disculpes, maldito idiota".

— "Nunca ha sido tu culpa, yo fui quién corrió, quién despedazó todas esas promesas que habíamos hecho. Porque amarte me dolía demasiado, porque correr parecía una opción mejor que quedarme a tu lado".

— "Siempre fuiste bueno corriendo".

— "Aún lo soy. Pero ya no más. Dejaré de correr por ti, si tu quieres".

Master abrió los ojos y buscó los del otro, acariciándole el rostro suavemente. Theta abrió los suyos también, perdiéndose en las orbes ajenas.

— Tú los mataste a todos…— dijo entonces, con la voz tomada, a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

— No tuve otra opción— fue la única respuesta— Y he vuelto a correr desde entonces, más rápido que antes incluso.

Koschei lo miró por un momento más, en completo silencio, sin dejar de acariciarlo, hasta que aferró su mejilla con fuerza, casi lastimándolo, al borde de las lágrimas. El Doctor no se inmutó, simplemente siguió mirándolo, sabiendo que se merecía lo que sea que él quisiera hacerle, todo por haber aniquilado a los suyos, por haber dejado que esas praderas rojizas, esos árboles plateados y esos dos soles ardieran como el mismísimo infierno. Pero el Amo no hizo nada, simplemente aflojó el agarre, susurrando luego aquel viejo y olvidado nombre, que solo ellos conocían. Ese nombre que se había convertido en el secreto más poderoso del universo y que era capaz de destruir la realidad misma. Y entonces rompió en lagrimas como nunca creyó que podría hacerlo.

Él era el Amo, ¿por qué estaba permitiendo esto? ¿Por qué había, en primer lugar, tomado su mano y aceptado a acompañarlo? ¿Por qué no había acabado con su propia vida en lugar de aceptar el hecho de que el egoísmo del Doctor lo habían salvado de aquel disparo? Él había estado dispuesto a morir, estaba dispuesto a no regenerar, pero su estúpido y sentimental viejo amigo había tenido que salvarlo. ¿Por qué no había tomado aquella pistola y se había matado cuando lo había soltado? Sus labios se unieron nuevamente, esta vez de forma suave y delicada. La respuesta estaba a simple vista y a la vez oculta. Su nombre, sus corazones, los sentimientos y los recuerdos. Por eso había aceptado volver a viajar con él. Todo eso lograba acallar su locura, los tambores que lo acosaban desde que tenía memoria. Ellos se iban con él.

Una vez más las manos del Doctor recorrieron la piel de Master, mientras sus labios seguían unidos.

— "¿En verdad lo harás?" — fue la pregunta, el pensamiento, que rompió aquel silencio— "¿En verdad me perdonarás por todos los años, los siglos, en los que hice todas esas cosas? ¿En verdad dejarías de correr por mi? ¿En verdad dejarás de escapar de esa maldita guerra a la cual le pusiste final?"

— "Si, lo haré".

— "¿Por qué?"

— "Porque amarte duele demasiado, pero ya aprendí que es mejor el dolor de tenerte es mejor que el dolor de perderte".

— "¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de que yo querré que me perdones? Amarte también me duele".

— "Pero eso nunca te detuvo."

— "Eso es cierto" — y una vez más, Koschei volvió a decir el nombre del Doctor, esta vez mentalmente— "El universo puede ser nuestro ahora. Verdaderamente nuestro".

— Oh, Koschei…— el Doctor separó apenas sus labios, para susurrar— Ya lo es. Es nuestro para verlo cómo, cuándo y cuánto queramos. No hay nadie que pueda impedirlo ahora.

— El alcohol te afecta las neuronas, ¿sabías? Te hace decir más idioteces que de costumbre, y encima cursis.

— Si, lo sé.

— "Pero me encanta".

El Doctor sonrió, con una pequeña lágrima corriendo por su mejilla. Master le devolvió la sonrisa, sin dejar de llorar. Volvieron a besarse y, esta vez, no hubo nada, pensamientos ni palabras, que los detuvieron. Tan solo la necesidad de respirar, de suspirar, de gemir el nombre ajeno mientras sus cuerpos y sus mentes volvían a ser uno. Como siempre debería haber sido, como nunca debería haber dejado de ser.

.

.

.

* * *

_Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado! ^^ Review?_

_See ya~_


End file.
